Bella And Edward's LifeThe Real Thing
by Sky James
Summary: This story is about Bella and Edward's new life soon after all the books and things that they have been through...this is the real thing...


Chapter 1...

**Bella's POV**

When I saw Edward James Cullen slam throught that wooden framed door before the Volturi snapped my neck, I heard the love of my life. "Bella! Please don't do this!" He said. "Edward...if you won't change me, then I have absolutely no reason to live." "Yes you do, I hid a preganancy test in the toilet...I looked at it after you left and well...we now have a family to raise." My face went blank...I was wondering why I was starving every five minutes and why I was craving peanut butter all the time and why I was gaining weight like an elephant eating a tiger everyday...well not in that kind of way but you know what I mean.

Chapter 2...

**Edward's POV**

'I have to propose to her at sometime so why not at the Volturi, then ask her the big question.' I thought in my head. "Are you serious or are you just saying that?" She asked. "I'm serious and I wanted to ask you something on the way home, well actually at home." "Okay, lets go." "Ah-ah-ah! No-no-no..." "What?" Bella said. "We had a bet Bella...did you even tell your soon to be lover?" "Well no..." She looked at me. "I said that if you or anyone wouldn't change me in the time limit of January 1st to well today, that the Volturi could have my soul to take." I was as white as a thin piece of paper. "Bella! How could you?" "I didn't think that you or Carlisle or anyone would change me! I'm sorry!" She began to whimper quietly.

Chapter 3...

**Bella's POV**

I felt horrible...I didn't even tell Edward my plan. But maybe I can get out of this. "Umm Aro? Could I speak to you for a minute in the back room?" Aro replyed "Umm...I suppose so." We went in the back room and I had the perfect plan..."What did you want?" "I just wanted to ask you if you could let me off the hook just this time." "Well Bella, has anyone or is anyone going to change you soon?" "Yes, Edward is going to do it himself." "Then I guess that you are okay but, he must change you before 8:00 pm tonight." "Tonight? Why tonight?" "Because, the truth is that I love you Bella I've loved you for as long as I can remember! And if you truely love Cullen then at least get it done quick." "Aro I am sorry but I am truely in love with Edward, okay so I am good then?" "I suppose so..." Aro replyed sounding meloncholochy like someone had chopped his heart in two." "Aro I truely am sorry, I guess that when I die, well I'm going to be a vampire. But when I die like if I get killed, THEN and only THEN you can have my heart."We chuckled and soon me and Edward were in the car with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett riding behind us in the Volvo.

Chapter 4...

**Edward's POV**

We soon arrived home and me and Bella, I guided her, we went in my bedroom without any company and I had prepared for this. I had the golden/diamond ring in my back pocket. It would soon cover my wife's (Isabella Cullen) full ring finger. "So Bella, do you know how you're preganant and how we have been going out for over 6 years now?" "Well, yes. Why?" 'Okay Edward you can do this...just take it slow and this will all work out.' I thought in my head. I kneeled down on one knee and I could tell that she already knew. "Isabella Melek Swan of Forks, Washington will you marry me?" I could see the tears welting up in her eyes. She silently sniffled then says, "Yes Edward Cullen, yes I will marry you!" We hugged and hugged until her arms were numb because I could have surely stayed in that position forever and ever.

Chapter 5...

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it! 'Will you marry me?' Those words hung in my head for what I thought was forever. I am now officially Melek Cullen. Me and Edward walked out of his bedroom and everyone including Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were standing outside the door with all of their ears pressed against the sylicone wall. "What are you all doing?" I asked. "Umm...we uhh...we...oh my gosh! Did you ask her Edward?" Said Carlisle. I pointed out the beautiful ring on my finger and everyone just gasped. "Wow what a ring Bella, you sure are a lucky girl!" "Thanks Jasper." My face was as red as a beet...I could just feel it. "So? Who wants to go celebrate at a fancy fancy restaurant?" Said Edward. Of course we all replyed "Yeah!"

Chapter 6...

**Edward's POV**

I was so glad that she said yes! 'But she really wants me to change her so on the wedding night I will give her that authority and let her wish come true.' I thought of this in my head and wondered why she would want a life like this..."So Edward," We were in the car alone. "What will the child's name be? We can come up with two girl names and two boy names depending on the ultrasound test. Well actually do you think that it is okay if I want the baby to be a surprise? Like when it pops out like in the movies the doc can say "It's a girl/boy!" "Well sure! It's coming out of your body anyway!" "Thanks." "No problem, I'm going to Hell anyway for dating a mortal but not for long right? I already have a date set for the change, and it will be done by me personally." "When is the date? Tell me, tell me!" "Our wedding night...after we get home and everything." "Wow Edward that would be perfect! And this is why I love you." She laid her hand on the middle console and I grasped it, and at the time, my hand was nice and cozy not freezing cold. I truely did love her...even though I don't have much of a heart.

Chapter 7...

**Bella's POV**

We made it to the restaurant, I can't really remember what it was called something like Maui's? Or something? I know that it was Hawaiian but it was good! We got home and I didn't even tell Charlie yet. "Hey Charlie?" I had called him. "What's up Bells?" "Umm Edward proposed to me..." I flinched to his soon to be answer. "Well isn't that nice!" I was surely surprised by this one. "Your not mad? After all that me and him had been through?" "Nope not at all after I met the family the other night, Edward, actually everyone asked for my permission to wed you and I knew before hand basically I knew all along." "Really? Man am I getting a lot of surprises today!" "Alrighty I gotta go sweet-pea...I love you..." "Love you too Charlie...Dad..." He hung up before I could say Dad but I was just happy that he knew and was good with it.

Chapter 8...

**Edward's POV**

After found out the surprise we went in my room and we sat on my bed and just talked for a little bit. "So what do you think the child's name should be?" She asked. "Oh I don't know." "Maybe if it is a girl (named after my mother) Renesme?" "Why yes Edward that name is beautiful." "And if it's a boy?" "How about...well actually you're the mother so...it's your choice on the boy." "Umm, what about Saylor?" "That is a wondrous name" I said. "So if it's a girl it would be Renesme and a boy it would be Saylor?" "Yep that seems like the plan!" "Hey, why don't you call your mom?" "Okay, that seems like the thing to do since CHARLIE already knows!" So she called her mom and her mom and I had talked the other night so I knew what the other plan was...

Chapter 9...

**Bella's POV**

I called her. "Hello?" "Yes, whom am I speaking with?" I decided to mess with her a little bit. "You are speaking with the Queen of England I presume..." "No I thought that I was talking to my B-E-AUTIFUL daughter Bella?" I turned around and I am guessing that Edward had booked her a flight from Jacksonville. "Mom!" I hadn't seen her since, well its been so long that I don't even remember! "Howdy darling!" She said. "Hey Momma, how's Jason?" "He's gppd, he misses you actually why don't you go inside and talk to him?" "What? Jason is HERE? Edward you are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Mom walked away from the patio and in that time period I was already 3 months and I was wearing those matournaty, HUMONGOUS, and big shirts. Ughh I those I couldn't wait until this was over. Me and Edward decided to go shopping at Bloomaires (it's a clothing shop at Forks) after the family visited.

Chapter 10...

**Edward's POV**

So me and Bella were at Bloomaires Bella was happier than a bird with a french frie! The fact that she was now married, her mom and step dad were here, and the fact that we were going to have a child Renesme/Saylor. I loved both of the names but hopefully the baby won't eat out her insides, that's what happened to one of my relatives but that is a whole other story. So while we were there we stopped in the Mall (Bloomaires is a mini shop in the Mall). I got a big combo meal while poor Bells had to get a teenie tiny sub. I really hated seeing her like this but she wanted this lifestyle! Well this is my story so let me just skip to the chase. Bella had the baby it was a boy his name was Saylor, luckily he didn't eat out her insides. When he was born his was 8.2 pounds! Lets just say that he was a VERY VERY healthy baby. Bells and I got our own home and we had ANOTHER child and it was girl and like I said her name would be Renesme, and it was so. Pretty soon Bella became a vampire and she was the most beautiful wife/vampire in my entire 300 year like all fairy-tales we lived Happily Ever After but there is ALWAYS a vampire on the loose ready to pounce.


End file.
